Midnight Girl
by LarieB
Summary: O romance de Ness Cullen & Jacob Black.
1. Nostalgia

**MIDNIGHT GIRL**

O romance de Ness Cullen & Jacob Black.

_Por meio desta, eu confesso: eu sou uma vampira apaixonada por um lobisomem._

_UM_

_Nostalgia_

Abri o caderno.

_Ei, Jake._

_Sinto muito por não ter aparecido antes, mas a escola pode ser surpreendentemente legal. Acho que você já_

Não.

_Ei Jacob! Como vão as coisas? Eu estou na escola, problemas constantes, sabe como é._

Lindsay Lohan na escola? Não, obrigada.

_Hey Jake, eu estou apaixonada e viciada nos humanos_

Parece um slogan de perfume do Christian Dior. Ótimo. Arranquei todas as folhas e com uma bola de papeu as joguei no lixo. Eu era péssima, era melhor dizer o minimo possivel.

_Te vejo em breve, Jake._

Ótimo. Peguei o papel e dobrei, antes de colocá-lo no bolso. Minhas mãos estariam suando se elas pudessem, mas eu tinha que aguentar até a noite. O baile seria o melhor (pra não dizer ultimo) dia de escola e eu queria muito sair dali logo.

Bella iria para Forks mais cedo, para ver Charlie. Ele não era meu avô de verdade, por isso eu não fazia muita questão de ir pra lá. Desci as escadas de caracol da casa mais escura de Anchorage e só parei quando vi minha mãe.

— Já fez sua carta?

— O que você acha? — eu perguntei, nervosa. — Sinto muito, aqui está.

Entreguei a carta meio amassada pra ela e cruzei os meus braços finos e pálidos. Eu não confiava em Bella. Ela podia até ser a minha "mãe", mas ela era curiosa demais.

— Você não vai ler. — Não foi uma pergunta.

— Porque não? — ela riu. — Não tem nada demais aqui, tem? Você fez eu querer ler ela ainda mais.

Suspirei alto. — Não, mãe! É pessoal, você não pode ler — sibilei. — Eu te mato outra vez se você abrir a carta.

— Ameaças de morte? As coisas aqui devem estar boas.

— Ah não, sem brincadeiras. Não é pra você ler, não tem nada haver com você. — Eu juntei as minhas sobrancelhas e fiz uma cara de cachorrinho que ficou o dia inteiro na chuva. — Por favor?

— Há. Certo. Mas você vai me prometer que não vai fazer besteiras essa noite. — Isso significava não matar ninguém e beber seu sangue. Aposto que você pensou outra coisa.

Olhei para os lados, me sentindo nauseada.

— É claro.

— Certo. Então eu já vou indo, até mais querida. — Ela pegou a minha bochecha e deu um beijo que provavelmente a marcou. — Te vejo amanhã.

— Tchau.

Eu não me sentia nada feliz com essas coisas acontecendo comigo o tempo todo. Na verdade, eu me sentia uma droga tendo que ir pra Forks. Nada era bonito em Forks, nada. Tudo bem que era tão nublado quanto aqui e eu não tinha que usar metade dos meus poderes pra fazer o sol sumir, mas ainda sim não valia a pena. Jacob era o unico motivo pelo qual eu estava indo lá.

Jacob é o indio mais bonito que eu já vi na vida. Ele mora com seu Billy, seu pai. Ele anda em uma cadeira de rodas, mas pode ser incrivelmente competitivo. Billy sabe que Jake é um lobisomem e que eu sou uma vampira, um dos motivos porque ele me odeia. Vampiros são supostamente inimigos dos lobisomens.

Veja só, vou explicar como aconteceu, mas antes, tenho que voltar para quando eu me transformei.

Eu era a chefe do jornal da minha escola, em Wyoming. Eu era uma especialista em fofocas e sabia exatamente como ahcá-las em uma história sem importância. Não era muito profissional, mas você tem que admitir que é exatamente o tipo de coisa que você leria.

Tudo começou quando eu descobri que o pai da chefe de torcida, Diane, estava fazendo um tráfico sujo de drogas na escola, com os adolescentes. Foi um pouco dificil descobrir isso, mas eu o fiz. No outro dia de manhã, quando eu estava escrevendo no meu notebook a matéria, Diane colocou a bolsa pesada em cima da minha mesa do almoço, me surpreendendo.

— Você não vai publicar isso naquele seu jornal de merda — ela disse. O cabelo loiro escorria pelos olhos azuis, exatamente o tipo de clichê de chefe de torcida. — Escutou, piranha?

— Ótimo jeito de conseguir que te façam um favor, Diane. — Então eu continuei escrevendo.

Diane fechou o notebook. — Você não vai publicar nada. Sabe o que vai acontecer com a sua vida se você publicar isso? Ela vai ficar ruim.

— Oh, ótimo — eu olhei pro notebook. — Vou ter que começar tudo de novo. Você é uma esperta, sabia? — eu pisquei para Diane e ela olhou pra mim com muita raiva.

Eu podia fazer duas coisas:

Levantar com o notebook e escrever em outro lugar, ou:

— Agora some. Eu tenho trabalho a fazer, nem todo mundo consegue drogas do próprio pai.

Diane olhou pra mim, assustada. — O que você disse?

— O que você escutou. Agora some.

Surpreendentemente, ela se foi. Eu não fazia ideia do porque, mais tarde eu descobri que ela achava que eu sabia que o pai dela era um vampiro, assim como ela.

Você ficaria impressionado se soubesse o tanto de vampiros que andam do seu lado todos os dias com seus óculos escuros fortes e você não desconfia.

Acontece que, mais tarde, eu desconfiava que o pai dela era mesmo um vampiro. Não era nada concreto, eu não acreditava na existência deles, mas eu tinha certeza que alguma coisa estava errada. Só que tinha um porém... Porque ele não me matou quando achou que eu sabia de alguma coisa?

É ai que vem a parte interessante.

O pai de Diane, Roger, estava tentando ensinar para ela uma lição: não ter dó de humanos. Ela não parecia alguém que tinha dó de nada, mas ela era mais doce do que eu achava. Eu fui encontrar Diane de novo só no ultimo ano, quando ela tentou me matar.

Um convite tinha chegado na minha casa de uma pré-festa de formatura na casa de Fred Carguille (quem, eu descobri mais tarde, também era um vampiro). Como eu não tinha muitas amigas, eu fui sociavel o bastante para aceitar o convite.

Quando eu cheguei na casa, vestida com meu vestido vermelho escarlate, cabelos e unhas feitas, havia muita musica alta. Não haviam carros, mas eu nunca tinha ido em uma festa antes, talvez fosse uma tradição ir a pé.

Eu juro que não era apaixonada por Fred. Ele tinha os olhos mais lindos que eu já tinha visto na vida, mas era só. Isso não interferiu no meu julgamento na hora de aceitar o convite.

Fred apareceu na porta, uma garrafa de whisky na mão (era só uma brincadeira da parte dele, vampiros não podem beber bebidas álcoolicas, não puras, pelo menos). Ele abriu os olhos azuis pra mim e eu derreti no mesmo segundo.

— Ness — ele sorriu. — Ótimo você estar aqui. Vamos entrar, estão todos te esperando.

Agora eu sei que o que passou por mim aquele momento tinha sido o poder de persuação dele, não um choque pelo sorriso.

— Por mim? Isso é tão... adorável. — Eu sorri de volta e cambaleei para o lado dele. Ele me beijou.

Não foi nada sentimental, foi só... persuação. Eu já estava tão boba que foi tudo que eu precisava pra me deixar levar de uma vez por todas. Foi o que aconteceu.

— Não é? — ele disse. — Vamos, nós vamos tomar seu sangue.

— Mal posso esperar.

Agora você pergunta: "que tipo de pessoa responderia isso?" e eu te respondo: uma sob o poder de hipnose de um vampiro. Eu não tinha mais controle sob as minhas ações e fui com ele no caminho sem hesitar.

Fred sorriu. — Como você prefere? Na perna ou no pescoço? Qualquer um dos dois parece bom pra mim. Se bem que você passou muito perfume.

— Passei? Oh, sinto muito.

— Ah, querida. É o que humanos tendem a fazer. Não se preocupe, você cheira bem. Só que meu nariz sente muitos cheiros.

Acho que foi uma das unicas vezes que ele foi completamente sincero comigo.

Sorri pra ele e peguei no seu braço, grog.

— Ok. Você quer que eu me lave?

Fred parecia assustado. — Não vai ser necessário. Você só precisa tirar o vestido, assim ficará mais fácil.

— Nós?

— Não te contei? Nós temos companhia. Eles não vão te fazer mal, eu prometo. Só vão brincar um pouco com você, até Diane aprender sua lição. — Fred balançou a cabeça e me segurou firmemente, como um cavalheiro. — Ela precisa aprender que humanos não tem valor. São brinquedos.

Eu assenti sonhadoramente. — Tem razão, somos brinquedos. Mas porque eu?

— O pai dela te achou bonita. — Ele deu uma risada quando viu minha reação de um joão bobo assustado. — Não se preocupe, ele não é pai dela de verdade.

Não que isso diminuisse alguma coisa.

Ele olhou pra mim por um segundo e depois passou os dedos pelo meu cabelo, parando na frente da porta. — Ele tem razão. Mas eu acho que nós vamos ter que tirar esses óculos — eles se foram. — Acho que podemos dar um jeito no seu cabelo também.

Fred colocou o queixo gelado no meu ombro e soltou meu cabelo, que caiu em ondas pelos meus ombros. — Isso ficou ótimo. Agora sim você está apresentável. Se lembre sempre disso.

— Eu vou — assenti.

Fred deu um sorriso satisfeito, o cabelo escuro grudado na testa.

— Boa garota. — Ele me beijou novamente. — Ah ah! — ele disse como se tivesse se lembrado de alguma coisa. — Acho que você pode usar isso já que não vamos usar o seu pescoço.

— O que?

Ele tirou um colar do bolso, e colocou no meu pescoço.

— Foi da ultima garota. Ela não ficou muito bem, assustada demais. Tivemos que matá-la. Você não está assustada, está?

— Não.

— Ótimo! Se tudo der certo, você vai durar mais tempo que ela, e com sorte, Diane aprende a lição — ele sorriu. — Se quer saber a minha opinião — ele sussurrou no meu ouvido — ela é mais uma lider de torcida boba. Você é melhor que ela.

Eu fechei os olhos e senti o cheiro da casa como se fosse a coisa mais cheirosa do mundo. — Nós vamos entrar? — perguntei.

— Sim! Só espere um pouco, Diane ainda está se preparando.

— Como você sabe?

— Eu consigo ouvir tudo — ele piscou. — Se nós tivessemos nos encontrado em outras circunstâncias, teriamos um final muito diferente — ele choramingou. — Poderiamos sair juntos em um final de tarde, dar uma volta de carro pelo litoral ouvindo musica. Você gosta disso?

As imagens vieram na minha cabeça e eu estava tonta demais para responder.

— Nós ficariamos juntos para sempre. Seriamos só você e eu.

Ele continuou dizendo e dizendo, até que eu desmaiei. Não exatamente desmaiei, eu ainda conseguia ouvir as vozes, mas era incapaz de me mexer.

Uma voz grossa começou: — Você brincou demais com ela. Ela não é para se brincar.

— Cadê o seu senso de diversão? — reconheci a voz de Fred.

— Humanos não são brinquedos.

— Discordo.

A voz grossa ficou zangada. — Você é inconsequente e irresponsável! Nunca devia ter deixado-o ficar com minha criação. Você é patético, me da nojo.

Fred parecia levemente desconfortável quando voltou a falar. — Que seja, ela é minha agora. Não tem nada que você possa fazer. Ensine pra ela essa droga de lição então eu posso sair dessa cidade ridicula.

— É a terceira vez que vocês brigam do mesmo jeito, não se cansam nunca? — era a voz de Diane. — Oh!

Fred deu uma risada. — Achei que você fosse gostar.

— A nojenta do jornal da escola? Você tem que estar brincando comigo.

A voz grossa, que agora eu deduzira que era Roger, voltou a falar.

— Ela é quem você precisa matar, querida. É ela. Não gosta dela? Encare como outro motivo para matá-la.

Ouvi passos de salto alto, Diane chegou até mim e passou um dedo sobre o meu pescoço.

— Porque o colar da outra nojenta está com ela?

— Ah, se preocupe com coisas que são importantes. Vou acordá-la, assim ela vai se despir. O perfume dela está tão forte que eu duvido que você vai querer o pescoço. — Ouvi mais passos. Fred levantou o meu vestido até a coxa. — Vê? A perna dela é muito melhor.

Diane suspirou tão alto que eu consegui ouvi-la. — Que seja, mas eu não quero ninguém sem roupa na minha sala de estar. Mande ela pegar um dos meus vestidos curtos e tirar essa droga que ela realmente achou que seria bem visto no baile da escola.

— Diane sendo generosa? Estou chocado — Fred disse. — E aí sogrão, o que está fazendo calado?

— Não. Me. Chame. De. Sogrão.

— Ah, qual é. Vai dizer que não te excita?

Roger voltou a falar. — Diane, francamente. Isso?

— Eu vou matá-la, papai. Agora não fique implicando com o Fred, ele tem razão. Você é ranzinza.

Ótimo, agora eu estava presenciando uma briga de familia. Eu achei que fosse durar muito, mas Roger disse algumas coisas duras e saiu da sala, deixando Fred e Diane juntos. Pra minha tristeza, eles começaram a se beijar, até que Fred disse:

— Vamos fazer isso?

— Sim — Diane respondeu.

Então ele estalou os dedos na frente dos meus olhos e eu acordei. Não estava sóbria ainda, mas eu conseguia me mover. Fred sorriu pra mim, os olhos azuis mais bonitos que nunca.

— Porque você não me acompanha, assim podemos trocar a sua roupa. Ela está ruim, não está?

Eu assenti.

— Ótimo.

— Deixa que eu faço isso — Diane cuspiu.

— Não vai ser necessário, Diane. Eu a levo.

Eu sorri e abracei o braço de Fred enquanto subia as escadas, chegamos em um quarto bonito, no mesmo estilo da sala. Tudo era de madeira e tinham várias janelas grandes com cortinas.

— Porque eu preciso trocar minha roupa?

— Hum... sinceramente? Eu acho que Diane vai querer ver o sangue escorrer em um vestido mais claro, seu vestido não vai dar pra ver nada.

Ele começou a mexer no guarda-roupas pinho que estava em uma das paredes, e tirou um vestido branco de seda. — E claro, porque você é virgem. Simbolos, blá blá blá.

Eu assenti como se estivesse em um sonho.

Apanhei o vestido no ar e quando eu estava me virando para entrar no banheiro, ouvi a voz de Fred.

— Eu mereço um show antes que você morra.

Olhei pra ele, assustada.

— Você quer que eu me troque aqui?

— Arrã — ele se jogou em uma das cadeiras, e se escorou preguiçosamente no encosto. — Como eu disse, você é bonita. Uma pena termos que te matar.

Eu sorri como se a morte fosse a coisa mais bonita que fosse me acontecer na vida.

— Diane não vai se importar?

— Não.

Eu arqueei as sobrancelhas.

— Ouve a música? Canção da sua morte. Ela está ocupada demais fazendo rituais bobos enquanto eu supostamente te deixo pronta para ela.

Eu não ouvia a musica. De fato, eu não ouvia nada que não fosse a voz dele.

— Mas o que ela não sabe — ele continuou — é que nós vamos fazer um jogo.

— Comigo sem roupas? — perguntei inocentemente.

— Não, seria bobo da minha parte. Você vai beber um pouco do meu sangue agora, então quando ela te matar, você vai morrer e nascer como uma de nós. — Ele hesitou. — Não no mesmo segundo, mas vai.

Eu suspirei. — Ok.

Ele me observou todos os segundos que eu trocava o meu vestido vermelho pelo vestido branco. O vestido de Diane era tão sedoso e bonito que eu realmente parecia bonita. Fred achou o mesmo, julgando pelo sorriso que ele deu assim que eu terminei.

— Agora é a hora da nossa brincadeira. — Ele mordeu o próprio pulso. O sangue começou a escorrer.

Uma vampira perceberia na hora o cheiro do sangue, mas Fred era esperto. Mais tarde eu descobri que Diane estava hipnotizada, assim como eu, e que ela não se lembrava mais do cheiro do sangue de Fred. Veja só, quando as pessoas estão concentradas você não precisa nem estar perto delas para hipnotiza-las. Foi o que aconteceu com Diane. Ela estava tão concentrada tocando piano que não percebeu quando Fred sugeriu que ela se esquecesse do cheiro do seu sangue.

Fred se aproximou de mim e colocou o pulso na minha boca. Foi nojento, mas no estado que eu estava, julgar era impossivel. Bebi o sangue parecendo uma criança boba enquanto Fred sorria pra mim.

— Chega — ele disse.

Soltei o seu pulso e sorri. Havia sangue nos meus dentes, eu tinha mordido minha boca vezes o suficiente para saber disso.

Assim que ele teve controle do seu braço, passou a lingua no machucado e ele parou de sangrar. Ah sim, existe tanta coisa na nossa saliva que você ficaria surpreso.

Nós descemos até o andar debaixo, só então eu consegui ouvir a música. Diane parou de tocar e me deitou na cama, Fred ficou na parte escura (mais escura que o normal) da casa, os braços cruzados casualmente observando.

— Não me sinto confortável fazendo isso aqui — Diane disse quando aproximou a boca da parte interna da minha coxa.

— Não seja boba — Fred respondeu.

Diane cravou os dentes que deixariam dois furos depois e eu, no meio do prazer da mordida, olhei para Fred piscando para mim. Roger chegou depois, e parou do mesmo jeito que Fred. Os dois começaram a conversar, só que eu não ouvia nada.

Provavelmente sobre o como Diane era corajosa e blá blá blá.

No momento da mordida, tudo veio aos meus olhos. Meu primeiro beijo, meu beijo com Fred, minha familia (não me lembro muito bem dela, eu resolvi esquecer quando me transformei em vampira), meus anos bons na escola. Então, passados alguns segundos, eu senti que estava morrendo. Não havia mais prazer, havia dor, falta de ar e desconforto. Eu lutei com todas as minhas forças para afastar Diane de mim, mas foi inutil. Foi o pior momento da minha vida, e o melhor da minha morte. Foi a ultima vez em que eu senti dor.

Eu morri nesse momento.

Quando acordei na casa, havia uma poça de sangue no chão e ele tinha um cheiro inebriador, tudo se baseava nele. Mas era tão familiar, o meu sangue, eu percebi. Senti o cheiro de outra pessoa, era Fred. Ele estava dormindo, mas assim que eu abri meus olhos completamente, ele acordou.

— Veja só, dormiu por muito tempo — ele disse grog. — Não achei que você fosse acordar nunca! — ele riu como se fosse engraçado.

Eu o estudei como um animal e sua veia do pescoço começou a pulsar freneticamente.

— E eu achando que Diane não seria capaz de te matar. Ótimo, agora eu posso finalmente sair da vista dela. — Ele deu um sorriso pra mim, me estudando também. — E tenho que admitir, você ficou muito mais bonita que ela.

Ainda não disse nada.

— Eu entendo, você quer um pouco de ar fresco, mas veja, você não precisa de ar — ele sussurrou como se fosse um segredo. — Agora eu posso fazer o que eu disse, podemos viajar juntos para sempre.

Foi a primeira vez que eu falei.

— Eu não vou ser sua puta.

Fred olhou chocado para mim. — E é assim que você me agradece. Muito feio, mas não. Não quero que você seja a minha puta.

O encarei.

— O que você quer?

— Selvagem. Woah. Gostei disso — ele disse. — Enfim, eu quero que você vá comigo matar alguns caras.

— Que caras?

— Lobisomens. Emocionante, não?


	2. Emboscada

_Por meio deste, eu confesso: Fred era bom de cama._

_DOIS_

_Emboscada_

Depois de alguns meses vivendo com Fred, nós eramos amantes. A única coisa que eu ainda tenho a coragem de dizer que ele era gentil comigo, apesar de ser brincalhão. Não posso dizer que me arrependi de ficar com ele, mas era uma parte da minha vida que eu encarava mais como aprendizado excessivo do que qualquer outra coisa.

Nós viviamos com o pouco dinheiro que acabavamos roubando e em uma especie de vida nomade. Não era legal, nós tinhamos poucas pistas sobre lobisomens.

— Você tem que ser mais tranquila, não entendo como consegue ser tão negativa. Sua vida não está boa o bastante? — Fred disse em um dia, quando fomos dormir, assim que o sol nasceu.

Eu balancei a cabeça. Quase não tinha roupas, minha pele estava pálida demais. Eu ainda estava me acostumando com minha nova vida.

— É estranho.

Fred riu.

— Eu disse que deixar a Diane pra trás ia valer a pena, eu avisei. — Ele subiu em cima de mim e me beijou, mas eu virei o rosto. Me sentia com nojo. — O que foi?

Olhei fixamente pra ele.

— Como eu sei que você não vai fazer o mesmo comigo? — Era como se eu estivesse implorando. — Eu disse que não ia ser sua puta, e aqui estou eu, sendo a sua puta. Aposto que ela era a mesma coisa.

Fred recuou. — Isso é o que? O oposto de ciume, medo, o que?

— Então você admite.

— Eu não disse isso.

Nós estavamos em Washington, seguindo uma pista. Ultimamente era tudo que nos faziamos. Fred tinha suas razões, mas nunca quis contar quais eram... eu desconfiava de várias coisas, mas nunca tive argumentos o bastante para discutir.

Ele suspirou pesado, ele não era tão bonito mais. Ele era doce, mas de repente ele ficava rude. — É isso que vai ser? — ele perguntou.

Eu fiquei firme.

— Praticamente. Ou você me da um motivo pra acreditar que não vai fazer o mesmo comigo ou você dá o fora.

Fred vestiu suas roupas e deu o fora.

Eu sabia que isso ia acontecer eventualmente. Até hoje não descobri porque Fred queria tanto procurar por lobisomens. Mas eu vou chegar lá.

Só encontrei Fred três dias depois, ele estava com óculos escuros fortes e parado dentro de um carro. Eu sabia que tinha sido roubado, mas não falei nada. Entrei sem hesitar e ele jogou um par de óculos escuros pra mim.

— Vai ajudar — ele disse secamente.

Os coloquei e meus olhos ficaram muito melhores. Não precisava mais semicerra-los para enxergar nada na luz do dia e era mais sereno, confortável. Passamos alguns minutos sem trocar nenhuma palavra sequer, até que ele parou o carro em um restaurante.

— Porque nós paramos aqui?

— Hora de comer. Faz três dias que eu não como.

Era irônico parar em um restaurante pra isso, mas ele tinha razão. Nos ultimos dias ele vinha se alimentando unicamente de mim e isso tinha me deixado fraca, adormecida, na maior parte das vezes.

Nós descemos do carro, os óculos escuros no rosto. Parecia uma cena de um filme do Will Smith ou coisa parecida, a não ser que nós eramos os zumbis fantasiados de agentes do FBI.

Fred foi na frente e pegou uma garconete. Eu observei. Não era comum pra mim matar humanos (foi uma coisa que eu me conformei com o tempo), ele tinha dito algumas palavras pra ela e estava beijando-a atrás do restaurante.

Não posso dizer que não senti ciumes, porque eu senti. Só passou quando ele a deixou morta no chão, e pela primeira vez na minha vida, eu tinha desejado a morte de alguém.

— Você ainda está aqui? Eles vão perceber que ela sumiu logo! — Fred advertiu assim que chegou perto de mim e me encontrou parada.

Eu olhei ele nos olhos. — Eu não consigo.

— Ótimo, vou ter que te arranjar um pai te pra ensinar uma lição também?

— Não tem graça.

— É claro que tem graça! Você é patética. Vamos ter que voltar agora porque você não tem bolas pra matar. Me lembra muito alguém.

Olhei para ele furiosa e entrei no restaurante. Peguei o primeiro que eu vi e fiz o mesmo, só que não foi bonito ver ele morrer, por dias eu fiquei chateada.

Fred só falou quando nós chegamos em La Push, onde aparentemente não era um beco sem saida. Haviam lendas de que eles eram decendentes de lobisomens.

— Você não pode ficar assim por um humano! Francamente. — Ele parou o carro e olhou pra mim, os olhos azuis ficavam mais feios a cada dia. — Eles são comida.

Eu sorri, sem humor. — Legal.

— Não, não. Você não entende. Humanos são a sua comida, não tem nada que você possa fazer pra controlar isso.

Lágrimas cairam do meu rosto. Veja, não é comum vampiros chorarem. Alguns choram poucas vezes na vida, alguns não choram. Quando você morre os liquidos do seu corpo vão embora, a lágrima é um desses. Basicamente, eu vou chorar até que meu estoque de lágrimas acabe.

Fred passou o dedo pelo meu rosto tão chocado quanto eu. Ele me beijou, mas eu não senti nada. Nada.

— Não tem porque chorar — ele começou. Ele falou e falou, eu não me importava.

Quando ele parou de falar, eu olhei para ele.

— O que você fez com Diane? — perguntei de repente.

— Não importa — ele respondeu tão friamente quando eu. — Isso não importa e eu não quero que você me pergunte mais.

— O que você fez com ela?

Ele não respondeu.

— Você a matou, não matou? Como se mata um vampiro?

Mais uma vez, sem resposta.

— Você gostou?

Ele olhou friamente pra mim e desceu do carro. Eu senti vontade de rir e de chorar, mas em vez de fazer ambos, eu fui atrás dele. Ele estava furioso.

De repente, ele parou.

— Porque paramos?

— Essa é a linha. Daqui pra frente é La Push.

— Achei que já estivessemos em La Push.

Ele olhou pra mim como se fosse óbvio. — Não, se nos entrarmos, eles sentem o nosso cheiro. Temos que ter certeza que eles não estão fazendo ronda, e que principalmente, eles são lobisomens de verdade. — Ele passou uma lingua nas presas. — Vingança — ele disse pra si mesmo.

Foi a unica pista que eu tive do que ele queria em todo esse tempo. Eu nunca mais soube, mas eu o segui. Voltamos para o carro, onde ele se enxeu de perfume me fazendo parar de respirar.

— Porque isso?

— Para nos esconder. Use um pouco. — Ele deu umas quinhentas borrifadas do mesmo no meu pescoço. — Eles vão achar que você fede.

Ele riu como se fosse engraçado.

— Você quer mesmo entrar lá? Se eles pegarem a gente, nós estamos mortos, você sabe.

Ele sorriu.

— Eu sei. É por isso que você vai entrar.

No próximo segundo eu estava desmaiada, do mesmo jeito que eu fiquei há alguns meses. Eu ainda ouvia sua voz, mas não conseguia me mover.

— Agora que você não tem como reclamar, eu te conto meu plano — ele disse, e então mordeu o meu pescoço. — Você acabou de ser atacada por um vampiro, é jogar verde, eu sei, mas é o que nós temos... enfim, ai eu sou o bom namorado que te trouxe para os lobisomens. Eles vão estar distraidos demais pra perceber que você é uma vampira, ou que eu sou um. Ai você vai estar quase morta, eu vou pedir um lugar pra... — ele parou. — Eu já disse que o seu sangue tem um gosto bom? — ele riu. — Eu vou pedir um lugar pra te deixar, a gente sai. Deixamos eles procurarem por vampiros, então, quando eles acharem que não existe nenhum, a gente ataca.

— Esperto, não?

Meu corpo gritava para ele parar. Meu corpo queria sair dali, mas ele tinha feito certo. Todo o sangue que ele tinha tirado de mim tinha me deixado fraca e agora eu estava sendo isca. Boa.

Estava escuro quando nós saimos. Minha roupa estava manchada do meu próprio sangue e ele me carregou até a linha, quando ele passou por ela, fez uma espécie de "viva".

Nós fomos com o plano e fomos direto para as casas. Quando ele apareceu, o teatro começou.

— Socorro! Um vampiro atacou ela — ele sibilou alto no meio da rua, os braços dele tremiam. Ele era bom.

— Eu preciso de ajuda, eu preciso urgente. Ela vai morrer.

Eu ouvia as vozes todas foscas e distorcidas, eu estava sendo carregada por Fred. Então, as mãos trocaram. A voz de Fred continuou e continuou, mas eu não entendia mais nada. Eu estava correndo.

Parece que Fred estava certo, eles eram mesmo lobisomens. Quando eu acordei, estava em uma cama de casal, um cobertor me cobrindo até o queixo e ataduras no meu pescoço.

— Genial, eu disse — ouvi a voz de Fred.

Minha vontade foi acabar com a vida dele naquele momento, eu juro. Mas me senti cansada, acabada. Ele sorriu.

— Agora é a hora que nós nos mandamos.

— Não.

— O que?

— Eu não vou.

Fred riu.

— Ok, fique ai. Não demora eles vão descobrir que você é uma vampira e vão te destroçar. Boa sorte, porque com ela, você levará uma estaca no coração.

— Foi assim que você matou Diane?

— A ideia de te deixar aqui está cada vez melhor...

Me rendi. — Ok, me leve. Mas vamos embora logo, esse lugar fede.

— Eu sei, não é? — Ele levantou as sobrancelhas. — Fede a lobisomem, eu deveria saber.

Quase chorei.

— Ok ok, entendi — disse ele. — Você quer ir embora. Eu não sabia que a minha mordida ia doer tanto.

Ele me pegou no colo e nós saimos calmamente da casa. Não havia ninguém. Ele ficou tagarelando enquanto me carregava, dizendo que da próxima vez, eu deveria fazer uma frenzi pra não ficar tão fraca. Ele disse que foi fácil demais.

O problema foi que, quando chegamos na porta, haviam por volta de seis lobos gigantes esperando por nós. Não me surpreendi quando Fred sumiu.

Eu coloquei as mãos nos meus joelhos ficando corcunda, um uivou alto e eu desmaiei de novo, entre a minha tosse.

Não era surpresa nenhuma que Fred me deixaria, isso eu já sabia e já esperava. Quando eu acordei de novo, estava no mesmo quarto, só que em vez de uma cama confortável e lençois, haviam quatro homens fortes me observando enquanto eu tossia.

Minha mente rodava e eu não conseguia distinguir nada. Eram só caras – altos, fortes e bronzeados. Seria seu sonho, não é? Foi o meu pesadelo.

Eles começaram a conversar entre si.

— O que você pretende fazer com ela? — eu ouvi uma voz feminina, então do meu lado estava uma mulher. Forte, meio masculina.

— Não sei — respondeu o outro. — Ela é uma vampira, mas pode ser util.

— Ela acordou — disse um segundo.

Todos olharam pra mim e eu continuei tossindo. Provavelmente eu fiz isso durante o meu sono para ninguém perceber que eu tinha acordado. A mulher me olhou, passando um pano no meu pescoço.

— É mordida de vampiro — ela disse para os outros. — Quem te mordeu? — ela me perguntou.

— Não sei. — Tossi.

O primeiro riu. — Claro, não tem nada haver com o seu amigo, não é?

— Eu não sei do que você tá falando.

— Claro que não sabe — um terceiro disse. — Jacob foi atrás dele, não vai muito longe.

A mulher rangeu os dentes e os outros deram uma risada em unissono.

— Não seja boba, Leah — um deles disse.

Olharam pra mim mais uma vez, então o que parecia ser o lider, chegou mais perto.

— Eu não sei o que eu vou fazer com você. Nos ajude, assim nós podemos te ajudar. É tão simples.

Senti vontade de cuspir na cara dele. Ele fedia. Não o fiz, apenas virei o rosto.

O mais baixo chegou perto de mim com uma faca, só que em vez de tentar me machucar, como eu achei que ele faria, ele cortou o próprio braço.

— Sente o cheiro? É sangue. Você não gosta de sangue?

Virei o meu rosto e parei de respirar.

— Não vamos chegar em lugar nenhum com essa — um outro disse. — Vamos matá-la e pronto.

Leah riu. — Sim, você vai se entender com Jacob depois.

— Ele não manda em nada.

— Você sabe que ele não vai gostar se nós matarmos alguém. Mesmo uma vampira. Até ele trazer o outro nós já sabemos o que fazer.

Eles começaram a conversar e eu decidi ignorar. Minha cabeça doia muito, a luz estava acesa e meus olhos doiam.

Decidiram que eu não ia ajudar em nada e me deixaram lá, com a tal de Leah me vigiando. Ela parecia firme, mesmo que fosse uma mulher.

— Leah. — Eu tossi, ela me olhou, mas me ignorou. Eu continuei, tentando imitar Fred. — Você não acha que está ruim demais para ficar aqui dentro? Lá fora está tão mais bonito.

— Garota — ela começou. — Você está fraca demais pra conseguir, esquece. Não vai conseguir mais que um copo de água.

Eu tossi. Havia uma unica esperança, e essa significava acreditar em Fred. Se eles não o tivessem pego ainda, quer dizer.

Tentei.

— Ouve o som? É o som da noite. Como disseram, parece o som de damas chamando você para tocar seus seios. Você não concorda?

Leah se remexeu, me ignorando. Mas eu sabia que ela estava mais concentrada agora.

— O som dos animais, o vento, o mar. Não te encanta?

No mesmo segundo, Fred pulou pra dentro da janela e Leah estava paralisada. Eu suspirei com alivio.

— Demorou.

— Você nem queria vir! — ele deu uma risada. — Tem uma droga de um lobo atrás de mim já faz um tempo. Ele não descança. Tive que confundir ele com várias trilhas.

— Jacob.

— Seja lá qual o nome dele, ele está correndo em corações agora — Fred sorriu. — Eu sei que ele vai descobrir logo, mas ainda sim. Temos que ir rápido, eles leem os pensamentos uns dos outros. Quando verem que o de Leah está vazio nós estamos em problemas.

Ele me colocou em cima dos ombros e saiu disparado pela porta, mas perdemos o senso de direção. No meio do caminho ele me colocou no chão e me deu um pouco do seu sangue.

— Você precisa estar forte para andar sozinha.

Eu tomei o sangue.

— Agora você se preocupa comigo.

— Sempre me preocupei com você, você que é tola demais pra perceber.

A floresta estava escura, mas eu enxergava tudo. Senti o cheiro dos lobos chegando e olhei para Fred.

— Nós estamos mortos, eu te avisei — choraminguei enquanto ele corria.

Os uivos ficavam cada vez mais altos e eu corri desesperadamente, sem saber para onde estava indo. Eles apareceram.

Não fazia ideia de quantos deles haviam. Eram muitos. Me joguei no chão sentada e Fred deu um sorriso para mim.

— Hora do show — ele disse.

Suas presas cresceram e ele começou a correr, me deixando lá. Eu estava fraca, mas eles pareceram não se importar. Dois vieram pra cima de mim e o resto seguiu Fred, achando que ele era mais forte.

Os dois que estavam perto de mim eram grandes demais, eu percebi de acordo com que eles se aproximavam. Praticamente não abri meus olhos, eu estava esperando a morte.

Houve um uivo do outro lado da floresta e um sumiu no meio das árvores. O outro que sobrou rosnou pra mim e caminhou como um cachorro prestes a atacar. Minhas presas aumentaram, e eu me levantei.

Não adiantou nada, eu fui derrubada no chão. Havia um lobo em cima de mim e nada que eu pudesse fazer a respeito. Esperei a morte, mas ela não veio. Em vez de ele me morder, ele se transformou em um garoto.

Eu não o reconhecia, mas ele hesitou. Imaginei que fosse Jacob, o que estava atrás de Fred todo esse tempo. Com ele hesitando, eu tive a minha chance. Mordi o seu pescoço paralizando-o na hora. Ele era minha chance.


End file.
